fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thane
"Light...bring us...to victory!" Summary Thane was a refugee who could barely protect himself. He grew up knowing the pain of the common folk, living off scraps and running from demons who would come and hunt them down. Through blood, sweat, and tears, Thane grew up to be a fine man who sought to vanquish Athanor’s darkness. In his campaign, he spoke of progress. He became the pioneer of technology and the first in many years that taught all who feared the demons how to break free of those chains and become their own masters. Through war, blood, and loss, Thane had seen the end of days, but he never gave in to despair. The young man rallied humanity through the Dark Reign, and one daylight was able to pierce through that darkness and shower its blessings to all. Soon after peace was brought back to the world of Athanor, Thane ascended to becoming the Castle of Inception’s king. By his side were Astrid, Valhein, and Raz, who had all chosen to faithfully serve the man who had brought them hope. Raz would, later on, decide to join Maloch’s demon legion as a spy for Thane’s side. Thane had also won the people’s respect and loyalty. Even those from the Temple of Light respected the young king despite being wary of him. Against all odds and despite rumors of corrupt politics within the capital, Thane became a King that would be remembered for years to come. Currently he has been summoned from his world, Athanor from the Gate Keeper into the Third Realm, along with the others chosen to defeat the forces of evil. Appearance Thane is dressed in a huge and thick armor of metal and blue and gold stones, finely decorated with enormous espaliers whose right side represents an eagle, a long blue cloak embroidered in gold and a winged helmet, from which one can only see a part of his face. Personality Thane has all the qualities that a knight and a king should have. He is honorable, just, loyal and courageous, always at the service of the weakest and fights for justice and peace. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Thane Origin: Arena of Valor,Third Realm Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably around 30-40 years old. Classification: Human,Knight,King of Castel of Inception and Leader of the Valiant Order Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Athanor Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Peace, Justice and Honor, Astrid (her protégé), Raz (his best friend and spy) Dislikes: Demons Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: None Values: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Valiant Order,defenders of the Third Realm Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics Livello: ''' '''7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Weapon Mastery,Defense Break,Enhanced Crafting,Indomitable Will which allows him Accelerated Development,Combat Empowerment,Enhanced Survivability,High Resistance,and Undying Loyalty,Holy Manipulation,Light Manipulation,Holographic Projection,Invisibility,Illusion Manipulation,Photokinesis,Flight (Through Photokinesis), Forcefield Creation,Paralysis Inducement,Teleportation,Summoning,Healing,Resurrection,BFR,Resistance to: Mind Manipulation,Fear Manipulation,Pain Manipulation,Possession,Seduction ,Elemental Manipulation ,Magic,Radiation Manipulation,Thermal Resistanceand Soul Manipulation,he can enter into a form in which he becomes entirely made of pure light, guaranteeing him: Self-Sustenance (Type 1,2 and 3),Intangibility,Invulnerability (To physical attacks, electricity, radiation and thermal variations),Statistics Amplification (His speed increases considerably) and resistance to Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation. Attack Potency: City level Speed: Transonic Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: High (His indomitable will allows him to fight for days without getting tired),Unlimited when in the form of King of the Light. Range: Melee level up to fifty kilometers Standard Equipment: His Sword and Shield Intelligence: Gifted,He is a great warrior and tactical expert as well as being the technology pioneer at Athanor. Weaknesses: None Notable. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Valiant Charge: Thane charges against his enemies with his shield, infusing it with sacred light. Avalon's Fury: Thane collides the sword in the ground, creating a circle of sacred light that can bind all the enemies in that area. King's Glory: Thane concentrates the sacred light in the blade of his sword, enlarging it and loading a blow capable of breaking any physical or magical defense. Rain of Heavenly Swords: Thane creates a huge circle of sacred light,dropping a rain of swords made of sacred light. Albion's Wrath: Thane loads his sword with light, creating an arc of light that can break any physical or magical defense. King's sword of Avalon: Thane creates a huge circle of sacred light in the sky,dropping an immense sword that can shatter any physical or magical defense. Holy Retribution: Thane creates a circle of light in the sky, shooting columns of sacred light with an incinerating effect on his opponents. King of the Light: Thane assumes an immaterial form made of pure light, guaranteeing greater speed, intangibility, invulnerability to physical attacks, electricity, radiation and thermal variations, an almost unlimited stamina, no need for sustenance and immunity from poisons and diseases. Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Kings Category:Tier 7